The present invention relates to a conductor connection assembly including a U-shaped receptacle and a screw-operated clamping mechanism which can be inserted into the receptacle from above. A conductor is arranged within the receptacle and clamped between the receptacle and the clamping mechanism. The clamping mechanism preferably includes a screw, a nut threadably connected with the screw, and a collar such as a barrel spring for protecting the wire conductor.